Remebrance
by Akuma no anime-suki
Summary: Eric had a sister before his life as a vampire and desperately wants to find her after starting to remember her. Does his maker happen to know a little more than he? Could the said girl maybe give Godric a little more to live for? (Godric-x-oc) (Sookie-x-Eric)
1. Prolouge

**Akumie's Note:**** Hey there everyone! So I have been watching True Blood lately and I cannot help but miss GODRIC! He is one of my favorite characters. So here it is, a Godric-x-OC. I also really love Eric's character as well! **

_**Prologue**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Remembrance<span> **

How the hell did he get in this situation. It did not matter... He needed to fins Godric. Godric. The only thing, no, person, that ran through his mind. Godric. He looked out the window at the illuminated city of Dallas, Texas. There is someone else...His conscious told him meekly. Someone more important than anyone... Who? He was no fool. Eric had been around for a thousand years and could still remember almost every little detail of his vampire lifetime. It was someone...That he loved unconditionally. So how on Earth could he not remember... He sat down uncomfortably on a piece of furniture. Think. Try to remember. His fangs erupted in anger and impatience. "Dammit to hell!" He growled. Why? He laid back on one of the black sofas. He was forcing this. Let it come naturally. He did not have time! He felt rushed. Anxiety even, to know who it was that he felt this strongly for.. It was almost dawn. There was always tomorrow. Godric. No, tomorrow he had to fins Godric. One piece at a time. Godric could provide counsel to this situation as well. He dozed off into sleep. Godric...

_He woke up in a familiar bed. Yes, he remembered this very well. His human life. He lay there for a moment. Then a loud crack of thunder rang through his once home. "B-brother!" He heard from a room. It was a light voice. He answered without even meaning to. This was a replay, not a dream. He would get answers. "Sister!" A small replica of the man he was today jumped out of the fur cot and ran through a few corridors. I was so young. A boy of only ten. "Brother!" It was a little girl. The boy Eric ran through a few more hallways and barged through the door into another room. Claps of thunder and streaks of lightning rang through the rooms. "Sister!" He ran up to the bed and lifted the covers desperately. A little figure leapt up and held him tightly. "I-it is loud brother.. It is too loud!" round brown eyes stared up at him with tears brimming their edges. Within an instant he was climbing into the small bed of fur with the small child still clinging to him. "It is okay sister. It is okay. Come now, you are alright," She calmed a little. "See?" He said with a smile. "There is no harm, I am right here," He stroked her hair. Something he had always did to lull her to sleep. "I saw things Brother...When I closed my eyes. Do not let them get me!" She huddled closer. "You were having an ill dream. Do not worry, I am here, and the things you see when you sleep during the night can never hurt you," He reassured. "You swear to me Brother? You swear they cannot do harm," He hugged her tighter and nodded. "I do Sister. Now sleep. You and I have a tiring day once the morning comes," _

_"Brother?" She asked again. "I love you," She said. "..I love you too Sister, I always will," _

...Of course...His...Sister. His beloved sister. A pang deep in his chest made him sit up. He missed her...Sister, what was her name? Why had he forgotten about her? Why was he just now remembering?! Questions buzzed all through his head as he sprung to his feet. I have to find her. No. Godric first. One step at a time. Eric knew that Godric was still alive and where he was. For all Eric knew, his little sister could have died that day...She could not have. She was not there that night. Did she die before?...He sighed in defeat. He was so lost. I have to find Godric and see if he has answers...I have to. Sleep gnawed at him again. Hopefully, he would dream of her again...

_..."Brother?..."..."Brrroothhherrr?" Eric shifted a little. The voice was like the one he heard before but she sounded a little older..."Brother!" A force was put on his mid torso as a the young girl had jumped down from the tree above her. "What Sister!? What do you want of me this time!?" He leaned up. It was so...Beautiful. The blue sky. The trees. His sister wore a grin that he knew well. "You were falling into sleep, what was I to do if trouble came? It is not like you or father would ever let me handle myself," She crossed her arms stubbornly. "Of course I will not let you! Do you have any idea of the monsters that lurk out here?!" She had been trying to get her so called **independence **for a while now. "You are but only a child!" Eric got up, letting her fall to the ground clumsily. "I am of nine! Nine! You started your training at the age of seven!" She jogged up to match his stride. So he was fourteen in this time. A good year. He laughed a little. "Frankie...You are a woman, no, a girl. A small girl," Anger flooded Frankie's face. "So?! What does it matter!?" She yelled. "Shh! Can you not keep quiet!? You are going to bring trouble!" He scolded in a hushed whisper. "Let trouble come then! At least I would be able to prove my strength!" She continued. He laughed again. "..Strength? Sister.. You need to get these thoughts of strength out of your small head," He rubbed her head, messing up her hair in the process. She quickly shoved his gloved hand off. "You should be thinking of marriage and children instead," He knew what was about to come. "No! No! No! NO! I will NOT! meudehf-!" A hand went to her mouth. "Have I not told you enough to BE quiet!?" He scolded again. She removed his hand. _

_"Brother...You know I will never will get married," He actually did know. "I know...You have a free spirit. Though Father will not agree," He looked back down at her. "Then let him not agree!" Another smile cracked across his face. "Brother. If I ever ran away, do you swear to me that you would help me?" She asked. "Hey, do not speak like that. You will never have to run away from us," He had kneeled down in front of her now. "..I will not get married..." She starred at him with hazel eyes full of anger and an iron will. "I know you will not...And if it ever comes to it...I will help you Sister," He had whispered the last part and she smiled as she hugged him. "Now onto less troublesome manners. How about we go scouting about?" He offered. "Yes! Yes! Can we please Brother! And will you let me lead?!" She asked hopefully. "Why not? But not a word to Mother and Father," He helped her onto the stallion they had come to call Leif. He would let her control the reins this time. Since she loved it so. "Thank you Brother," Her smile was as bright as ever as she put Leif into a slow canter. There was no way they could tell Mother or Father. They were always going on about how Eric would take inheritance of their kingdom, but Frankie would still need to get married. Frankie was just a nickname actually. Francesca' was her true name. Frankie was always something he liked to call her. Marriage...He actually agreed with his dear sister. He could not stand the thought of her being married because it took away the very thing she loved most...Her freedom. Even she knew this. _

_Oh Sister...If only she knew how important she was. Where would he be without her? He could not imagine. Every memory he had she was always there. Either whining, yelling, or crying and he loved her for it. She slowed Leif down after they stopped at the edge of the large forest. "Alright Frankie. Off we go. Listen now, you stay by my side no matter what the reason. There are many dang-...Frankie?" As he had been tying Leif up she was already sprinting through the field towards the large trees. "Frankie! You wait there! Listen to me!" He unsheathed his wooden sword and dashed after her. Damn her excitement! "Will you hurry?!" She turned and asked him dramatically. "Do not ever try that again, you understand?" He said angrily. "Calm your temper I was only getting a head start!" She crossed her arms stubbornly and stomped off. "Anger?! I am worried Sister! I d not wish of you to get hurt!" He reasoned. "Why are you so protective these past days? Are you not normally the most rebellious boy I have ever known?!" For a child of only nine she could reason right back at him. "A boy merely, I am a man," She laughed loudly. A laugh she could only reveal outside the eyes of Mother, who was always trying to mold her into a **fine **woman. They had made it a little ways into the woods. "Brother can I wear your other pair of trousers you packed?" He did not mind. "Now you ask? You should have asked it of me earlier when we were back with Leif!" He complained. "It just now crossed my mind, I am sorry alright! Pleeeasse Brother! Mother is always making me wear these dresses and she says that I can NEVER wear trousers! Pleaaase I beg of you!" He could not help it. "Fine, fine, stay here. DO NOT frolic off to elsewhere. Stay. I swear if I return and find that you are missing, I shall leave you here to be eaten by the beasts," She only giggled and shooed him away to go get his extra pair of trousers._

_They had been his when he was smaller and he carried them around just in case Frankie wanted the freedom of wearing them. It was a little ways back to Leif but he jogged once he got to the field. He knew his sister and though she was smart, her curiosity was far bolder. "Hello there Leif.." He patted the dark stallion as he reached into the pack to get the trousers. "Ahhh! Brotheerr!" He dropped the pants and took off as fast as he could. "Frankie!" He yelled. "H-help!" Twiggs scratched and sharp splintered vines scraped his skin as he plowed through what lay before him. He got to the clearing where she was and saw her on the ground. She had scooted away from where she was standing and was looking up towards the trees. "Frankie!" He ran up and knelt beside her, his sword was raised as he followed her line of sight..."Frankie...Frankie, are you alright?! What happened!?" She did not stop looking at the trees but she did not seem as scared. " T-there was a boy...Not too much older than you.." This angered him. "What did he do?! Tell me where he went!" Eric stood up defensively. "He...He disappeared. He was so fast. All I could see was a mere figure." He lowered his weapon a little. "Tell me of his looks and I shall go hunt him down!" _

_"No! Do not go after him! Whatever he was, he was not what me and you are. He had dark hair and light blue eyes, dark pictures on his skin..." It was already twilight and there was no time to go after him. He helped his sister up. "Are you well? Did he do you harm?" He checked her. "I am fine, all he did was rush up right in front of me. I fell back and scooted back here and he quickly crouched right in front of my face...It was scary.. His hand went to my face but barely touched it before he was gone again," He now had an idea of what it was...Vampire...Damn that thing. How dare it lay its filthy hands on his sister. He had Frankie by the hand as he lead the way out of the woods. He must tell father so that they might track it down. "Brother..." He turned back to look at his sister. "I am glad...Glad that you came right when I called for you.. You will never let me down will you," He smiled and put a arm around her shoulder. "Never shall such a thing happen. Never," He kept his guard up though. His eyes darting here and there to make sure they were not being followed. He quickly helped her onto Leif who was unsteady and skittish. Something that was not normal for him and they dashed off. Frankie was quiet the whole ride home. She was taking this seriously..."Frankie, are you well?" He asked as he removed his gloves and felt her forehead. She felt alright. "I am fine...Thanks to you. There was something about him though Brother. Yes, I was scared, but I was not scared of him hurting me. I could tell that he had hurt many people before though," He was untacking Leif while she sat on a tall chair swinging her legs._

_"You are safe now, would you like me to rest in your room tonight, or are you fine?" She laughed. "Why not? I love you Brother," She rubbed Leif's muzzle affectionately. "I love you too Sister.. I love you very dearly. Now come, I am sure Mother is fretting over where we have been and we still must eat supper," She cheered in agreement as she trailed along beside him. Chatting away about food and how she wanted to see if Leif would like meat. _

He awoke with a smile and bloody tears streaming down his face. Frankie. My dear sister...You cannot be dead. She has to be a vampire. Something immortal. Eric longed to dream again of the days with his sister. He longed to relive them so so badly. Instead he was returned to this mess of problems. He got up and ordered a human for his breakfast. A positive, one of his usual's. "That was amazing..." The girl said, she was glamoured obviously. "..Yeah, I know. Now you may go," He waved her off and she groggily made her way out of the hotel room. Now onto finding Godric.

"It is not my fault,"

"Yes it is, you are always so caught up in sucking up to him,"

Their arguing went on and on. Isabella and Stan. He did not give a damn about either one of them but Godric trusted them, that must have meant something. Eric sat down on one of the white couches and let them go at each other. Why the hell would it be them? You would think that he would choose better as his nest mates. As Eric sat there, days of him and Godric passed through his mind. He could recall them all. All except the ones of his sister. Why was it only in his dreams could he do so? Was it all a hallucination? A trick of his mind...No, impossible, the feeling he had was undeniable. She was real and she was alive. Somewhere.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Give me your opinions please! Did I do well on the whole sister and brother thing yada yada haha. Anyways see you guys for chapter one! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Akumie's Note****: Okay guys, I got a good review last time (thank you!) and here I am with chapter 1. The POV's are a little flip flop here and there but the OC will be the original POV. I hope you enjoy chapter one! Thank you so much! Also a shout out to Lyzz Cullen for the review, and galwidanatitud for the like and follow! **

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie Stackhouse<strong>

_Eric found himself walking down the same hallway he had once lived in. The one he saw in his past replays of his lost memory. He was walking to his sisters room. A gleam came from an object he held in his hands. What was I doing? He opened the door gently. He could not have been any older twenty years of age. So these things were going in chronological order. Interesting. The room had changed quite a bit from the first dream he had. Fur pelts hung across her wall and in the far corner lay a bow with a few arrows scattered around it. He walked up and admired the bow...The symbols. There were symbols etched into the wood. A symbol of water, tiny spikes, and a few others he recognized throughout his past...Godric...The symbols were the same as-"Eric?" He heard his sisters voice. She was awake now, sitting up from the abundant mound of fur. "Why are you scouting about my room?" His hand tightened around the object in his hand. A knife? What? He felt himself smile. "I came at such an early hour, to wish my dear sister wonderful day of her birth," She smiled back at him. "You sound as would a scribe(1), are you well?" They laughed. He came and sat on her bed. "Here, your much deserved gift," He handed her the knife. "I spoke to you already, I did not wish to receive any gifts," She admired the weapon. _

_"Which is why I crafted one you simply could not deny," She smiled. "You know me much too well Brother, you truly do," She got up and inspected the knife in the light. "How quaint. Symbols of old..." She admitted. "Your thoughts?" He was curious as to what she was getting at. "Ah, it just reminds me of how much older I am becoming," She brushed it off. "Frankie, the symbols on your bow...They were carved recently," He crossed his arms. "And? It belongs to me, can I not do with it as I please?" She had a point but that was not what he was getting at. "A few of those markings I do not recognize...Where have you seen them?" He was determined to know. "And why is it a matter of your business?" She was hiding something, but he knew not to push her because she could easily talk her way out of his suspension. He would need to keep an eye on her..."I am sorry, I should not be questioning you on such special occasion," He was actually sorry for that. "Oh come now. Special occasion.. What does that mean. This day is dreaded if anything," _

_He laughed hard. Her choice of words. "Dreaded? Oh Sister how you make me laugh!," He shook his head. "Well it is! I am sixteen years of age...Sixteen! Do know if what that means?!...Mother will be giving me the talk," She mocked as she lay the knife along side her others on her shelf. "Plus there will be the ceremony of my maturity. I do not mind seeing the Elders, it is that damned dress I am against," He laughed again. "Oh if only I gave you trousers for your ceremonial day," He teased. "Watch your tongue Brother, you did give me a knife," He got up laughing. He laughed so much around her, they both did. I was happy... "Wait, Brother," She said as he heeded and looked back her. "Can we not go for a ride on Leif and Safrik'?" She already had her trousers in her hands, and her bow slung around her shoulder. "Please Brother, before everyone else wakes. Before I am considered true royalty...Such a responsibility...I wish I could rid it of myself," He flicked her forehead. She was only 5'2, he was at east 6'0 at the time. "Now who sounds as a scribe? Come, we will tack up the horses," She hugged him, he could feel the warmth spread within his chest. He loved her so much. _

_They sneaked through corridors and across the main hall, out the large doors and down the stairs to the stables. She was putting on her boots the whole time and he kept having to shh her every now and then. They made it to the stables and got to the entrance. "Hold," She said stopping him. Faint snoring was heard from beside the entrance. The stable hand was fast asleep. Drool and hay all stuck within his beard. "May he sleep well," She joked as they made there way to the tack room. Leif and Safrik' were both big studs. Leif a dark color bay with a white snip and white hairy hooves while Safrik' was of a fair palomino with a white blaze. Frankie had taken a liking to Leif ever since she was a small child learning to talk "yeef" as she used to say his name when she was smaller. "Come eer yeef!" He smiled remembering. "Eric, are you coming or would you rather stay here with him?" He snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes, alright," He responded. "Are you well?" She asked as they started walking alongside each other. "Ah yes, I was only thinking of how you were when you were younger. (laughs) just as loud but sweeter," He stopped laughing with the punch to his arm. "Ow! Do you not see? This is but only an example!" He teased her. "Oh hush you brought the punishment upon yourself," _

_They rode and talked for a while until they reached a cliff. It showed the eastern horizon. "...It is beautiful," He said, the orange, pink and yellow colors that came with the rising of the sun. "..It is.. It makes me sad though," He looked over to her, the orange light on her face. "What makes you say such a thing," She showed sadness. "Brother, you know of how vampires cannot roam about during the day...They.. Have to miss things like this, who would not..." They were off their horses, sitting on by the brush. He grabbed her elbow. "Do not ever speak of them in such a way...They are evil, and they bring no good," He absolutely hated the idea of his sister being involved with vampires. Ever since that night, she had been...Somewhat.. Interested in the filthy creatures. She denied it, even more than that, wanted to deny it with all her being. Though, he could see something in her eyes every time the subject of vampires was brought up. He let go of her arm. This was one of the only few times she had no shoved his grasp off herself as she usually did. "Frankie...I hate to ask once again.. But, if anything happened that night in the forest, with the boy.. You would tell me would you not?" _

_"Of course I would!... Why would I not. Brighten up Brother, I might find it challenging to hate those things but I certainly do not find love in them..." This reassured him a little but there was still that glint. Curiosity. It was still stronger than any common sense she had. If she could...If she could see that boy, thing, again. She would. He knew that much. "Promise to me Sister, that you will try and stay your distance away from them," She nodded without hesitation. "Do not worry, I know they are of ill fortune. I love you Brother," She said. Now this, was something he knew for sure was true. "I love you too Frankie,"_

"Eric...?" Eric slowly opened his eyes... Blonde hair, dark eyes... Sookie Stackhouse. The human woman he found himself... Attracted to. "You were saying things in your sleep. You had a sister?" She asked as she sat on the sofa beside him. "..Y-yeah, I actually do..." Now here comes the bombard of questions.. "Well, I would ask but, it is none of my business," She said. Well that was unexpected. She was quite a darling. "Where is Isabelle and Stan...And Bill?" He needed something to talk about. "Oh, Isabelle and Stan are finding out more about Godric and Bill... He is still asleep," He could see it easily. She really did love him. Damn that little country talkin' prick...His temper boiled within him, envy. Something he had not felt in a while. "I heard you were close with Godric," She continued. "Me and him go way back," She sighed. "Is that all you have to say about your maker?" Well, to you yes, but he only shrugged as these words played through his head. He liked how dramatic she could sometimes be. "Bill should be awake by now..." She got up to leave and he let her. His envy returning...

**Godric's POV**

Well, here I lay. In a church of all places. What would I have thought of me now... Weak, unfit for survival. I closed my eyes. Eric. I miss my child...Blood ran down from his ear. It must be dawn. Alright, time for sleep then...

_"You listen to me peasant, you shall do for me when I say, or however I say it," Godric received another kick to the gut. Why? Why was he getting this torture. Ah, now he remembered. He was a slave. His village of twenty or so burned to the ground and the few remaining sold off or killed. "Did you no hear my orders you maggot?" A rough, calloused hand grabbed his face and lifted it upwards. I was human at this time... The grip tightened. "Y-yes sire, yes I-I understand your orders..." Tears of pain ran down his cheeks. The man throws him back down on the cold dirty floor of the labyrinth. "P-please..." The man leaned down. "Eh? What do you want filth?" He grabbed his hair, lifting his head up. "I beg you, d-do not...Leave me down h-here..." The man laughed and slapped the boy. Hit him more and more. Until blood was surrounding him in a thin pool. "You are of nothing maggot. Remember this, you are a slave. You will never be something. Your entire life belongs to your master," He went back up the stairs and out the door, locking it. Godric finally let his sobs out. _

_Seeing these things again reminded him of how much it hurt. Though it hurt so much more at the time... He was only fourteen...How sad._

_His eyes opened again. Where am I now? Woods...Trees, birds, crunching of leaves. Hmmm. __"It just now crossed my mind, I am sorry alright! Pleeeasse Brother! Mother is always making me wear these dresses and she says that I can NEVER wear trousers! Pleaaase I beg of you!" A small, but rather outgoing voice stood out from the serene sounds of the forest."Fine, fine, stay here. DO NOT frolic off to elsewhere. Stay. I swear if I return and find that you are missing, I shall leave you here to be eaten by the beasts," Ah, yes he knew now... He sped through a few trees. His child. He was so small! He smiled. His eyes fell on the little one... Dark hair with matching eyes... He felt his head tilt to one side. Oh yes he definitely remembered her but he could feel the interest of when he first saw her that night. She waved off the small Eric. Godric could now see himself sitting in the tree branch. _

_He looked so intrigued. The girl stood there looking at the trees. She got a twig and started sparring with an imaginary being, he saw himself smile. How cute. She swirled around, apparently killing the make believe opponent. Her eyes widened and she dropped the stick. His expression did not waver. Still cute. He sped down and stood in front of her. "E-e-eh..." She stuttered. She backed up so quickly that she fell and kept scooting back. Aww. She stopped when she could no longer and he speedily crouched in front of her. His face very close to hers. "Hello there..." He went to touch her face but she screamed out to her brother and he smiled as he pulled back. He sped up to the treetop and looked back at her, cracking a smile before rushing off._

_Ah yes that was a good one. _

_His eyes were closed this time. Warm. A hand went out and touched his cheek. He was young. "Godric..." He opened his eyes drowsily. "Mama.." He replied. "Godric Mama loves you...Mama loves you Godric.." She kisses his forehead and get up, heavy with child. He quickly sat up. "Mama!" _

_"Shh, Godric Mama loves you, shh," She reassured but there was fear. Something was wrong! He felt his itty bitty heart pound against his chest. Mama...She moved the cloth door to het hut and went outside into the night. Mama...Nothing...Still nothing..."Ahhhh!" A terrifying, gurgled scream came from right outside. "Mam-!" A hand went over his mouth. "Shh Godric S-sh!" His brother, only a year or two older than he, held him tightly. Godric was sobbing, his brother right along with him. "M..Mama..."_

hmm. I still, to this day, do not know why she had to go inspect outside our little hut. Why mother? He would have cried from remembering his mother, but centuries have pretty much taken all that away. People wondered why he acted so down and mature. Well, it was for various reasons. Overall, for the better. It helped him maintain his docile nature, but it showed how much he expected. Nothing ever surprised him anymore, nor angered him, or saddened him. He remembered all the days he spent with Eric, the good days. Days of excitement. As he hated to admit it, he missed causing bloodshed, but he also regretted what the world had become. He was bored beyond life itself. So what was there to live for? He rolled on his side. Hmm, love? A smile spread across his face. I do not think I am exactly 'dating' as they call it, material. He could not recall ever having an interest in a female. Sexually, yes, he was somewhat rambunctious in his early years but he was never one for seductive company. He thought hard. Oh, yes, there was her I guess...He was not sure if she counted though. What he felt for her was, unexplainable.

He thought back to that time. Many times he had saw her after that. Though he made sure that she did not see him.

_"Higher." A stern voice said...Another shot was taken. "..Higher." He saw now, in the field. A certain blonde man and a brunette girl stood there. "Hig-" "-Can you not see that I am trying Brother.." She hissed, interrupting him. So many times he had seen them both down in this field. Almost everyday. Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning and others in the moments before dark. It brought him joy. To watch them both. She took another shot. The man, Eric, sighed and set his hands at his hips, looking down. "..." A few moments passed. "Frankie.." He knew that her temper had been broken. She snapped the bow on her knee. "Damn this forsaken thing to hell!" Tossing aside the remaining, flimsy pieces of wood, she stomped off. "Frankie," He said again. Though gave up. The past few days had been like this. She went and got his axe from a light colored horse and started chopping away brutally at the tree she was aiming at. Godric was laughing, still so cute. "Sister what do you think you are doing?" He stepped a few paces closer. "I do not care who, or what hears me, but DAMMIT THIS TREE WILL COME DOWN!" she yelled. He would have normally told her to be quiet but unlike her skills in archery, she could wield an axe, not a good idea to spark her temper even more. "So you dare take your rage upon a tree?" He asked crossing his arms stifling back a little laughter._

_"Why?! Why, must I master archery as well. Give me an axe, a sword, a damned spear and I will kill my opponent in mere moments but a bow? A fuc-" As she was chopping away while bantering Eric had walked up behind her and grabbed her wrist as she was swinging back. She struggled, stopped, and then struggled more. "Do not try my patience today Brother..." She warned as she rested her head on the bark of the tree, her grip still tight around the handle of the axe. "Frankie, I have something for you," Eric said. "What?...More lectur-" He placed a bow in front her. It was nothing compared to the past bows she had been using. She marveled at the craftsmanship. "...This could only have been crafted by your hands..." Her anger seeped away with the wind. "...It is beautiful...," Her hands ran over it. "It was to be given to you after you mastered archery but how else was I to silence your ranting?" She laughed as she looked up at him. Her smile faded. "I am sorry, Brother. I know that your teaching is not required and that I should not even be taught such things. Though you are willing to break such barriers for me, thank you.." She said nodding. Godric shifted uncomfortably. He wished he could talk to her. Turn her, but he knew such things were not to happen. "There is no need to apologize Sister, your anger is much understood. Have you forgotten, I too found archery to be the most challenging," He reassured. "I now understand why you would go into fits of anger," She laughed. _

_Her laughter. He kept reminding himself though, she was only human. She was unfit for survival. Ruled by her emotions. As seen just now. She will get married, have children, grow old, and then die. So therefore he would rather just sit and watch her few years of beauty. The man...Showed great strength. He would certainly be curious to see him in battle. Calls were heard from yonder. Both were alert. "Quickly, go change out of the trousers and put your dress on once more," Eric said hurriedly. She quickly grabbed her dress and handed him the bow. Running into the woods she stopped abruptly in a clearing. Curiosity and excitement sparked in Godric as he made his way to another treetop. Her head snapped in his direction, he froze. She heard him, dammit. She did not see him though. He could feel her pulse racing, her heart throbbing...Fear and.. Excitement. Hmm. The voices were becoming louder as Eric hid the darker colored horse. She resumed undressing. He relaxed a little more. He certainly did not mind the view, even though only her back was exposed to him. No time was wasted with putting on the dress. How he wished to see more. She gathered up the clothes and hid them in a carved out tree trunk. She scanned the area, and then fled out the way she came, fixing her loose straight strands of hair. _

The rest was somewhat foggy. His head was so ful of all the memories...Not much to look forward to, thought so much to look back on... "Hey...Sharpie," He heard his nickname that the church members had called him, must have been because he had fangs. He could not even sense the man coming down the stairs...Was he that engrossed in the past. Wow. "Got some TruBlood for ya," He opened the door and tossed Godric a bottle of the processed substance. Oh how he hated it. He could stand it though, and as long as he could he would not dare feed from a human. He...Did not really trust himself. Sure he had control of his instincts. There was still a beast though. He caught it easily and unscrewed the lid. Yuck. "Well, um, see you later," The man said. "Cody..." Godric called. "Could you please, leave the front light on," Do not get him wrong, he loved the dark as much as the next vampire...But there was something about it. He did not know why. Even when he was human he hated being forced into a completely dark place alone. Of course no one else knew this. Not even his most precious progeny, Eric. There were a few secrets that he held close to him. Human habits.

He was claustrophobic, not as bad as when he was kid. His favorite food when he was human...Ah, it was honey actually. Flowers near his village produced the sweet tasting liquid and so did a few bees around the area. He was a lover of art, loved to collect it. Pablo Picasso, Leonardo Di Vinci, Claude Monet, the renaissance was a wonderful time. Ah another habit he still had was swinging his legs each time he sat in a seat that was too high for him. Do not laugh...He was turned at only sixteen. What most people did not know was that he was actually quite playful and cheerful, well when he was genuinely happy, which he hasn't been in about 2,000 years. There were moments but after his time in slavery, all the brutality got to him. Even killing his maker seemed quite understandable. He still had that violence in him, he masked it well though. His gloomy demeanor he had developed helped very much. He finished his TruBlood and set it down by the door. I have to admit, I could go for a nice AB negative human right about now...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again guys! Hope you liked it! Is Godric's character portrayed right? Tell me what you think in a review or two and check out fan art on (Username: Akumiesan)<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Akumie's Note: I'm back guys! Here with chapter 2! I am so happy with the reviews, you guys like it and are curious as to what will happen. I hope that chapter two really shines some light as to where I am taking this story and that you all enjoy it! Thank you so much!**

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Godric Is My Maker<strong>

Hours. Hours have passed and there is still no lead on where they might have taken Godric. Damn Stan and Isabelle's stupidity... I should take matters into my hands, that would only cause more trouble... Both of them would go into a hissy fit of how it 'would not help'. He sure was not getting anywhere right now. Wow, and now he was talking to Bill, out of all vampires...

_"Do not go..." He heard the voice of his sister. "Frankie, you know I must," He continued arming himself with the armor. "Then take me alongside you, I will not wait around here and wait for you to get killed!" He sighed impatiently. "Do you have any idea of how incompetent you sound? Any whatsoever? I understand that you are sorrowful to see me go to battle so soon," He said. "But you must understand that you will NOT be going with me, you are to stay here!" She clenched her jaw, she was never one to take no for an answer. "Fine then, go forth and get yourself martyred for our kingdoms stupidity..." She stomped off, knocking down helmets and other bronze armor as she left the room...He swallowed hard, and sighed. Damn her temper. She could not possibly mean it though. After the battle she will come up to him almost in tears and beg his forgiveness. Usually it was him that would go to her and calm her nerves, talk it out, and then she would say she was sorry, a way that did not harm her pride that is. Damn her dignity. "She had the ego of a thousand men" their grandfather would always say. He was the chief elder. "Should you not run after her once more?" another soldier asked him. "How do you mean?" He knew good and well what he meant. "As you always do, she will fire up and then you run after her and ease her temper. Why not this time?" He sure did ask a lot of questions. "She is a filly that needs to be weaned..." His fathers voice came from the stairs leading down. "Is it finally time that you stop treating her as the child she is, and that she grows up," Eric did not like the way he referred to her. He loved her, hell, she could get away with anything pretty much because she was the baby, well, soon to be middle child of the family. "A filly, more so a bear, always snarling about when she does not get her demands answered," Eric roughly tied the straps on his wrist armor. "Calm Son, patience is always the key to coping with that pride of hers," Eric shook his head. "Why now, of all times for her temper to flare!" A few servants helped him tie the back straps. His father laughing. You are not that different you know. That is the reason you two seem to ram heads so much, and yet, there is the strongest bond between each of you," Eric realized this to be true. _

_His father was so wise...How he got that way he did not know, but he hoped to have as much wisdom one day. "So what am I too do? I am not going to go to her this time..." Eric sat down. Lost at what he could possibly do about the situation at hand. "Son, why do you not just meet her half way on this," He thought about it. "I minus well, the hour does not call for this kind of childishness. There is war among us and just because she cannot tag alongside us she stomps off and pouts..." He shrugged his Father off and went after her. He knew exactly where she would be...The field, probably yelling and cursing at how he was in the wrong. He mounted the first horse he got from the stable hands and rode off after her. The servants confirmed that she went that way. He got out to the field. Alright, just talk to her logically and she should come out with an apology and so on and so forth. "Frankie..." He already dismounted and walked up behind her. She did not answer. She was roughly sharpening a stick with the knife he had given her for her recent sixteenth birthday...Tribal symbols, like the ones she had carved into her bow, were carved into the knife now as well. "Frankie," He said sternly. "What do you want of me? If you seek an apology then you should just take your leave..." She cut into the wood again. "...Sister, you know you could not ever go to battle with us...Now I am having to go, I just thought tha-" She flung the stick tot he ground. "Just leave already!" She yelled, birds sprung from the treetops nearby and flew off in bundles. "...I was foolish for even attempting to reason with you..." He roughly got back on his skittish horse and rode off...He felt that he truly did not care anymore. He will deal with all this after the battle. All this drama. Unnecessary. _

_-after the battle-_

_It was evening. His two men helped him walk. No. He had been wounded terribly...It was...Fatal...He fell, bringing both of them down with him. "Go on..." Eric managed. "I am finished.." He was not about to go running from the obvious truth. His brunette friend, Alfarr, turned to the other beside him. "Go on," Eric repeated. "No" Otkell spoke from beside Alfarr. "Eric...You have saved our lived a hundred times," Alfarr added. "We will not leave you to be eaten by wolves," Eric shook his head. "We will wait for the end by your side. We will give you a hero's farewell," Otkell, the older of the two, stated. "The Gods wait for you in Valhalla," And this resulted in Alfarrs big imagination to come into play. "There will be a party with meat...And gold...And beer!" He definitely expressed the last part. Otkell laughed from beside him, putting a calloused hand on his shoulder. "And women? Will there be women?" _

_Eric finally spoke. "Wherever I am...There will always be women..." He said it whole heartily as the two men laughed and picked him up. The night was coming swiftly. Eric did not know what to think of...As they made there was to a clearing and his friends made a fire...He would not make it home.. He regretted thinking the thought right away...Frankie. "Fr...Frankie.." Otkell came to his side. "...F-Frankie.. I will not return to...to," he was already weakening. "To what Eric?" Otkell knew his sister quite well too. "To tell her that...I am sorry..." Otkell's eyes softened. Something that happened rarely. "Eric, I have known that girl and you ever since you two were small...She, would have been the one to say sorry first, I can already picture her...Running up and hugging you and then saying she is sorry, (laughs) and then demanding your forgiveness," Eric smiled at his friends words. It brought him comfort. "She loves you Eric, and in Valhalla, you shall always be watching over her, and you will prepare the way for her once she comes to join you..." Eric was filled with wholeness. A tear running down his dirt streaked face. "All will be well," Otkell reassured once more. "Do not be afraid," Ah, now that was something that he did not have to go over. "I am not afraid," Eric corrected boldly. "I am pissed off," His friend laughed, expecting such an answer._

_There was a noise along the brush and Alfarr was quick to draw his sword. "Who's there!" Otkell joined him in defense. "Show yourself!" He shouted after unsheathing his iron sword. Like lightening a swift boy figure flew past, cutting the throat of Alfarr and then moving onto Otkell. He suffered the last few seconds as his red fluids gushed out of his throat. Gurgling his way to the ground, to his death. There, on his death bed, sat a boy of merely sixteen. Blood rolled off his stained mouth and dark tattoos were placed on his pale, flawless skin. His hair matted and his dark eyes hold no remorse for the lives he had just slaughtered. He looked at Eric. Why had he not killed him by now, Eric had no idea. "Are you Death?" He asked. What did he have left to loose? With a tiny nod, the boy agreed quite boldly, arrogantly if Eric would say so himself. "But you are just a little boy..." Well, he had a point. The by shook his head. "I am not," He was holding back a big grin. "My men..." He hoped that they might somehow be..."Dead" The kid answered. There was no room for anger in Eric's heart. "..You swine.." _

_He only smirked and continued. "I watched you on the battlefield last night. I never saw anyone fight like you," And now there were complements, a strange encounter. Just kill me already you damn vampire. "I would fight you now if I could," He was not the only one who held his ego closely. Though, the boy laughed. A truly amused laugh. "I know...(laughs)..It is beautiful," Well then... Hope he did not expect to say thank you.. "What are you waiting for?...Kill me," He was done with letting this vampire toy with him. The boy shifted. Must be a weird habit. "Could you be a companion of Death? Could you walk with me through the world...Through the dark?" Now how the hell was he supposed to answer that...What did he want?...The field, his sister, some female company and the laughter of his friends. To hold his baby sister, but how was he supposed to explain this all to a little monster..."I will teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child," Still he is going on... "What's in it for me?" Of course he had to ask this. "What you love most, life," The boy grinned. He only had a few more seconds to think...Frankie...And then everything went foggy. "...Life..." He could not think, it was as if his memory and consciousness was gone somewhere. Then there was pain...The life was being sucked out of him...That was all he remembered at first. Life. His memories came to him afterwards...But why hadn't the memory of her?_

"Godric is my maker," He said to Bill. He realized then...He had been...Glamoured hadn't he.. It did not add up any other way. Bills eyes showed astonishment and sudden understanding. Godric had glamoured him into saying...Well, not saying yes, but not saying no either. How should I feel? Betrayed, thankful, angry. His fists clenched, because of Godric I had lost memory of my sister, but he gave me life to hopefully fins her...Dammit. It did not matter, what's done is done, and he loved Godric. He had to find him..."I have a plan," Sookie said as they all stood in a group. "I'll go undercover and find out where they are hiding Godric," She proposed. "No, it is way too dangerous," Bill ranted, of course. "It is a good plan," Isabelle said. Smart woman. "I think do too," Eric agreed. "Yeah, I could get someone to go with me incase anything gets messed up, become a trusted member and then bam, find out where he is!" Bill was outvoted and we finally had a way to get to him. It was much better than Stan and Isabelle barking at each other. "Alright, Hugo can accompany you," Isabelle offered. "Okay, we'll get started tomorrow. Sookie smiled a little at Eric reassuringly. Bill was still a little uneasy. "Come on, lighten up," Eric told him. Bill took Sookie's hand and left. Eric had a small grin. He had that gidder through his spine, something that reminded him of when he was human. Sure, he was a flirt with many women, but he had ones that he preferred.

He went to his room. Now the worst part, waiting. The thoughts lurked back into his mind...Glamoured. He almost could not believe it, though it fit Godric at the same time. Now onto his sister...This meant that there would be no more dreams...No. No. There has to be more! He felt as if he was addicted to them...Dammit! There was a knock on his door. Behind it revealed Stan. Unexpected. "Eric, well, Isabelle is being her usual, mushy self with that fangbanger of hers so I wanted to know if-" He already knew this game. "If we could go get wasted and you get your mind of being jealous," Well, maybe he went a little too far with that one. He was thinking too much of Bill and Sookie as he said that. "W-what? No, I don't feel that way for her, but I did have a few drinks in mind," Eric was never the type to really get along with Stan but he seemed different tonight and Eric certainly needed to feed...Why not? "Alright, give me a moment, come on in,"

**Godric's POV**

I am still down here. Though I do not mind it, I am quite lonely. Guilt suddenly flooded me...He knows doesn't he. He had never released Eric so he could feel everything. He knows that I had glamoured him before turning him...I'm sorry Eric.. I am so sorry my child...He shifted where he sat. The room suddenly felt a little tighter, he actually enjoyed all this feeling he was having. Though he was quite uncomfortable. He bit his lip, metallic taste flooded the front of his mouth a little. Mmm, how he would love to- No, no, stop it. Calm yourself. He thought of all the innocent thoughts. The moment he held a baby, a newborn baby...The feelings went away, the wound healed and he was back to being monotone. He is thinking of her. He has been a lot these past days. Godric thought back to her...Was she dead? He felt guilty again. Eric had channeled him every step, he was so caught up in his child that he himself had forgotten about the field and how she once tried to brutally destroy a tree. He suddenly started laughing...Small at first but it got a little more heart felt as he thought of all the funny moments that had happened with her. The time she got her dress stuck on a branch and tripped, Eric was so concerned but the way she said it, "Dammit, I am fine, keep going forth!" She was certain she was but her red cheeks told otherwise. The time she was fell of her horse into a puddle of mud and Eric would not help her out of it because they were both trying to prove a point...Then his laughter died...A pang in his chest made him slump. My heart...Something in his chest was feeling unnatural. He...Missed her? He missed her..

_"Godric," He heard his maker call him... "Come here," His voice like how you would imagine a serpents. He obeyed. He was cold...So cold...and hungry. "Look at me Godric," He looked up, shaking. Cold, steel blue eyes stared holes through him. Hs maker was the cruelest person he had ever encountered... "Welcome my child...Now, you are my equal," He ran his hand over his head. It was the first time he had ever seen him smile. Though he was still wicked. Godric knew, he knew that he would not let him get away with the killing of all he held dear, nor the way he treated him. The most painful times of his life were the those human years with his maker...I will kill him, I will. _

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow, I really added some venom to that last part huh? (Hint hint: a little foreshadowing there~) Anyway guys what did you think?! What do you think happened on Frankie's side of the story?<strong> **Review and tell me what you think and it you liked it, I sure hope you did!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Akumie's Note:**** Okay guys so as you can see, this story id pretty much following the main story line but with a few major changes. Remember that this is only the few first chapters (prologue) and the POV's are scattered. Sorry if I am not adding much detail other than the dreams and flashbacks (it is just shining a picture on who the OC is and painting a more vivid picture for you guys before the story truly begins. Anyway I enjoyed the review! Thank you so much! And enjoy this first chapter with our OC!**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><span><strong>It Happened Again<strong>

_"Frankie," Her brother spoke. "What do you want of me? If you seek an apology then you should just take your leave..." I cut roughly at the wood once again. My anger roared inside me. "...Sister, you know you could not ever go to battle with us...Now I am having to go, I just thought tha-" It snapped and I ended up throwing the twig down. "Just leave already!" The sound of squawking birds was heard as they fled the scene. "...I was foolish for even attempting to reason with you..." He gave up, and mounted his horse and rode off angrily. No...Wait.. She did not mean.. he fought it. I was right, he was the one in the wrong. Though things sunk in, I was wrong...I had overreacted.. I now instantly regret it all. I meant to help, who else is going to protect him out there!? I sat back down, picking up the stick again and gently cutting it again...A tear slipped and landed on the wood. I am crying? I already miss him.. He was going off to war. He could get killed!? I set my pride aside and tears started to form even more.. Maybe I could go after him? No, he needs no more distractions. He is strong, he will make it, I know it. There was something there though. A longing to follow and help, but that cannot happen. This is serious and I cannot stand any chance of messing it up. I clutched the knife in my hand. His knife. My eyes closed and I ran my fingers over the symbols I etched into the wood. That boy...My chest felt light. But Eric...No, I need to keep my mind off of it. He will return, he will, and when he does, I will be the first to say I am sorry. I picked off a big stick from the log I sat on. How about I start on his return gift? A spear would be nice, he has enough swords. I am so sorry Eric, Brother... _

_I worked hard on it, and I had already planned everything in my head. Yes, yes, he will return. All of the admiring women will gurgle over him and then when he comes to the castle I will hug him and tell him I am sorry, of course expecting an acceptance of my apology! Then I will give him the spear and he could try it out himself. Everything will be perfectly fine! Better even I bet! Lost in my thoughts of when he would return a sharp, intense pain pricked my hand. "A-ah!" I gasped in surprise. I had cut a gash I my hand. Damn, I looked around for my water bottle...A ruffle came..."W-who's there?!" I asked grabbing the knife and aiming it where I heard the noise. Was it Eric? Or even.. That boy I had once seen... Ever since I had saw him that night years ago, I have always had a small urge to see him again... My dark stallion, Leif was jumpy and would not stop screaming while he pawed at the ground...It is almost night! Oh no, whether it was the boy with the beautiful blue eyes or not, she had to get out of there. She took of towards Leif. He raised his head quickly, he was thinking the same thing as her, let's get the hell out of here! I jumped on quickly and sped off. He blasted past trees and undergrowth of the forest. Was it a vampire? It did not matter, there was no reason to take the risk!_

_I looked back at the woods and let out a sigh of relief...I made it! Me and Leif! I saw all of the empty stalls in the stables and was reminded of the battle...Eric...Shaking my head, I walked up the path to the fortress. "Good evening Queen Francesca'" She heard a few servants say. "Francesca'! You have returned! I was worried!" The voice of her mother came from the dining room. "Calm Mother, I am fine," I reassured. "Francesca'...Come here baby..." She said tearfully. "...What?" Anger and worry dripped from my voice. "Oh Francesca'!...H-he, Eric...Oh Eric, he-" She was overflowing with tears and sobs. "What?! He what Mother?!" I walked up, what had happened?! Fear escalated through my body. Brother. "...He.. He did not make it..." She managed...I was still. He was.. Dead. My brother was, dead.." A few of our troops searched the area and found Alfarr and Otkell dead, slaughtered. Eric was...Missing," More tears seeped through her clear blue eyes. I was still frozen. Not knowing really what to do or think. My feet started to guide me, I made my way to my room. "F-Francesca'!..." My mother called meekly but let me go... I closed the door and leaned against it...I would never see him again. The thought instantly sent me into tears. Then I remembered all the things I had said to him. "..No," I sobbed desperately putting my head down in my hands. "No, no, no," More tears flooded down and I choked sobs. I sat there and cried for moments before realizing. His knife. I forgot his knife! The thought sickened me and I got up instantly and headed out the door. The vampire, it was still nightfall. I will bring along two guards, all will be well. I must get the knife, I must. I ordered two of the guards to follow me. "Francesca'?" My mothers voice called. "Where are you going? It is too late!" She scolded. Her eyes bloodshot and her cheeks red with mourning. "I forgot something of Eric's back at the forest," I explained while some stable hands saddled the horses. "No, you are to stay here until morning!" She ordered. Not this time Mother. "Not this time.." I said to her while I mounted the white stud. _

_"Francesca'! You will listen to me! You might be next in line but I am still Queen," She stated with authority. "Does it really look like I give a damn," I sped off with the two men following. My Mother standing there in shock, never had I said such a thing, but I honestly did not care anymore. About being Queen or anything else, nothing mattered if I did not have the knife. I am sorry Mother...But I have to do this. I turned back and mouthed an 'I love you' as I rode off on the path towards the woods. The cut on my hand had gotten red and a little puffy now, I did not really think about it before...But that does not matter now either...I still could not imagine he was gone...Alfarr, Otkell. She felt so alone now. Her life seemed gloomy ahead. "We are here ma 'lady," The guard informed, dismounting and checking the large clearing. I got off and walked straight to the spot where I lost the knife. That is right, I dropped t as I sprinted off to get away from..."What? Did you hear that?" One of them asked. They both drew their swords. No...I grasped the knife...It was probably vampires that took my brother. They took him from me. My little bit of fear grew into a fierce rage as my grasp on the weapon tightened. "Show yourself you damned coward!" I shouted towards the dark forest. my men were loyal but were uneasy. I trusted them though. Our kingdom was not one of cowards. The horses shrieked and reared, bolting away as did birds while an eerie breeze blew towards us...The fire from the few torches we had blew out and we were left in the dark...It grew so quiet...The only noise I could hear was the breathing of my men and my own heartbeat..."Ahh!" I heard screams as I saw dark figures and liquid spew in many directions. What do I do?! I could not even think clearly, it was happening quickly. Before I knew it, the men lay lifeless and the figure stood in front of me...Red eyes starred into mine. When did I fall to my knees? All I could do was stare into the face of their murderer...Until I thought of Eric...What if he killed Eric?! I growled and lunged at him, a strong attack on my part. Though it must have been expected on his. I was flipped and landed on my back. "A-ah!" Pain stung up my side, the knife. The male figure bent down and his face was in front of mine, He was an older man, not a human that is for sure. His dark eyes starred into mine, upside down. And then all I could do was scream._

The sound of rushing water and woodland creatures woke me up. I smell dirt. I opened my eyes. I was in the woods. Great, it happened again. It has been forever that I have been plagued with nightmares, and sleep walking with it. Though they seem to be more frequent here lately. I sat up. I was not hurt thankfully...Geez I must be at least ten miles away from home. I got up and called Dillon, my driver. Vampire of course. They pretty much made up my entire coworkers. I even worked for one. Yes, I do. I do undercover work. Away from the authorities, human and vampire. Killing is usually my main job, that or setting things straight. The man I work for, Diablo, is the same who killed me those long years ago. It hurt like hell. Then I woke up again. I had been brought back. They still have not told me how, though I do not really care. I was alive and thankful to be. I enjoyed my job and some of the people in it. It is just that, this job allows me to travel, maybe, just maybe I will be able to run into Eric...He is dead obviously. It had been a thousand years, you think I would have ran across him by now. A tear unnoticeably slid down my cheek. Well, I am not going to lie...I still miss him.

"Miss," I had made my way to a highway nearby and Dillon was already on his way. His grey hair and age old eyes matched his polite manner. "Home, please," I said as I got into the back seat. "Nightmares got you again...That is the fourth time this week," He stated. "This is the farthest I have been from home in a while..." I bit my nail as I stared out the window. What could it mean? "Would you like the pill?" He asked sternly. "No thank you," I hated the pill. It caused me pain but it prevented me from possibly hurting myself through these dreams. "Miss, I am afraid that the dreams will only get worse if y-" "I am fine," I answered him. "I know that you are only concerned for me, but I cannot stand that thing Dillon," He nodded, "I understand, any word from Diablo?" He asked. "Ah, yeah, he said something about going to Dallas, Texas soon," I was really glad, even though I love Italy, I like America. "Well that will be fun, you liking the culture over there and whatnot. Just be careful," He advised. "Pfft, don't worry Dillon, I always am," I waved him off. The forest disappeared and we were met by grape fields. "So, what business do you have in Dallas," He always asked me these questions, I liked it when he did. "The report told me that there were a few men there who stole our months stock, looks like I am having to go and clean up after their mess," I scowled at the thought. This vampire blood bullshit. It was illegal but what did I care. Diablo said to do it so I do it. That is how it has always been. The law? Never have to worry about them. "Well, here we are, your bags are already packed and ready for your flight and we will see you in the morning," He said with a smile as he opened my car door. "Thanks, goodnight Dillon," He nodded and parked the car, headed home afterwards. Alright, I went into the pent house, it was beautiful, and all for me. I loved being alone. I just did for some reason. I stretched right after getting through the door. I should change, I am covered in dirt. I loved the smell, just not the feeling.

Ah, after a shower I ordered something to eat...Hmm, how about some...Human blood?...Sounds good. Let me call Dillon. I was up for about anything really. It had been, what, a week? i do not need much food. None if anything but I enjoy it very much, especially trying new things. Dillon had it shipped to my door in minutes. What was it again? AB negative right? It is strange, I know, but I am in fact not human. I'm a thousand years old! I don't think your average human would get that far, but I'm not a vampire either...Honestly, unfortunately, I had no idea what I was. I picked up the container at my door step and brought it inside. Alright let's see how you do this. Following the directions on the box, I pulled out a kni...I gasped as I looked at mt brothers knife in my hand...What the hell?! Then in an instant it was the ordinary kitchen knife. Was I hilucinating?! I put the knife back. Maybe that pill wasn't a bad idea. No way, if it gets any worse, then I'll take it but other than that it's an absolute no. I instead took out a pair of scissors and popped both of the packages in the microwave as said. I watched as the numbers gree smaller. Hurry! I was very curious about this. There was a print out that came out of the printer in the living room. What now?! I walked out and grabbed the note.

"Diablo,

Nice job the other night. Hope this helps,"

A check for $20,000 came after it. Well, that certainly helps as usual. I'll give it to Dillon tomorrow. There was a beeping from the kitchen and I quickly set the note down, rushing in to open the microwave. I have only tried human blood once. Of course, I am obviously not human. I died, was brought back and I could eat anything, or nothing if needed, but I enjoyed eating. Especially trying new things. I poured the red liquid into a mug...Okay, AB negative here I come! I took an experimental sip, swished it around a little, and swallowed. Wow, this stuff was amazing! It was much better than the bland O positive she had for her first try. Before I knew it, I had already drank up both the packets. With my belly full I laid on the white couch. Ah, that felt good. Then the dream played in my mind. Should I sleep? What if it happens again? Simple. Just call Dillon. He was the miracle worker. The guy who made it all work. Hell, my driver even. My eyes grew heavy. Screw it. Eric...I can not help but think about him...Oh Eric...I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Tell me what you think of the OC! Cannot wait to show your guys chapter four. :)<strong>


End file.
